everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rose0250/Personal Writing Month and Updates - YAY
Alright Rose, do not press enter AFTER YOU JUST PUT THE TITLE Hey guys, ready for another refresher of Rose's life? Well sit back, relax, and grab a drink from the cooler!! 'Cuz this blog post is going to be a long one!! Refreshings Skype, FFC, etc. Alright, so unfourtanately my computer charger has died a tragic death. This leaves me with my computer at 8% right now, currently on low battery. Gotta go fast if you know what I'm saying ;) but I'm currently not on skype for the time being until I get a new computer charger. I'm on my mom's or if I get lucky, I can use one of my brothers. Plus I've also forgotten my skype password so that won't be coming around for a little while. 24 hours to be exact UPDATE: NOPE I HAVE TO DO IT OVER AGAIN WISH ME LUCK. But anyways, don't expect me until I either get my new computer charger or my new password, whichever comes first. UPDATE 2: I GOT BACK IN Writing Current updates: 3 long term projects, one on hold, two currently planning, finishing up one diary and starting a prolonged one, maybe one more outside of EAH and one AU for EAH. Two aus, one canon following both my regular ocs, new ocs, and one canon character. Finding Royal, #$talked, Ever After Dangan Ronpa, Bendy and the Ink Machine AU for my ocs, Marissa's diary and the introduction of Jess' and a Dead Poets Society AU for DR. ;). @Bel I'm so sorry for your prolonged oneshot request! I'll try my best to get it out as soon as possible!! Finding Royal Currently have ideas for 4 of the 6 arcs of Finding Royal. ''Soon I'll start to plan on a google doc, I'll keep progress here because I want to work simoltaneously on all of my ideas, just findng the right ideas though is going to be tough. #$talked One of my newer ideas. I will share the premise later once I start dumping out all of my ideas into one doc and once that is done I'll start developing the plot!! Ever After Dangan Ronpa I ''really ''wanna keep going with this, I just need a little more time to think though. Therefore, I am going to be taking a short break from this for a while. BATIM AU Bugs knows that I've wanted to start getting into this and I finally have!! I love old styled cartoons and horror games so this is a dream come true tbh. That's why I gotta do this one!! Can you guess whose going to be Henry and Bendy?? ;) Diaries Marissa So in order to finish up Marissa's diary, I'm going to need to write out the rest prematurely, I've learned that mistake four times, not about to do it again. Jessica Once Jess is out and being revamped, I will be also writing her diary!! Once all of her is done, I'll be putting out her diary chapters once a week!! DPS: DR Doesn't really apply to this, but I am working on this!! Drawing Currently trying to draw some for Makonnen, Maia, Royal, Serena, Patty, and a new ghost oc. Designs, AUs, comics, you name it. Currently drawn something for the BATIM AU! That will be coming shortly on a new blog post where I'll keep all of my art to keep track of my progress!! School Almost out for summer, just gotta wait until June 2nd. That's when I officially graduate from middle school!! But otherwise I'm going to be gone Tuesday-Thursday because of end of year hell. Wish me luck. Personal Writing Month Rai (their blog post is down below!!) is running a Camp Nanowrimo type thing for the wikia!! Down below is going to be formatted the same as Rai's, but with individual twists. Camp Goals '''Bel's oneshot (2 pages), finishing up brain dumps for Finding Royal (2 pages), starting on 2 brain dups for #$talked (2 pages), doing chapter 1 plot for EADR (2-3 pages), 4 pages of brainstorming for BATIM AU (4 pages), finish up Marissa's diary (2 pages), 2 brainstorm pages of Jessica's diary (2 pages), DPS brainstorm (2 pages)' 2+2+2+2+4+4+2+2+2 = 22 pages!! Category:Blog posts